Justice of the half dead
by RuleroftheGesse
Summary: During a fight with the GIW, Danny's parents are kidnapped and brutally murdered by the GIW. Danny seeks revenge only to find out..( Ha not gonna tell you, you gotta read it) Meanwhile Robin has been searching for his brother who was believed to be dead along with his adopted family. Dick still belives his brother is alive. Birdflash & ConnerxDanny
1. chapter 1

**_I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR_** ** _YOUNG JUSTICE!!!!!_** _

C **hapter 1**

Danny POV)

Three years. Three years I've been stuck in the this hell hole (yeah he cusses, I don't care). Hours of nonstop screaming and pain, eventually ill pass out, but then they make it worse the next day. My parents, my friends, my sister, they all died, were murdered by the GIW. First my real parents then Maddie and Jack. "Why can't I keep a family?" I thought to myself before crying my self to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to a man grabbing me out if bed and started to shove me out the door. "nu se poate acest lucru să aștepte mai mult de 5 minute?" (can't this wait 5 more minutes?) I asked, not realizing I was speaking to Romanian. "English, you stupid piece of Ghost scum, " he spit and dragged me to the operating room. I've learned the more you fight the worse it is, so I don't even try to piss them off anymore.

"Let's see where to start." said one of the doctors. "How about the eyes?" They chuckled. "yes, but not to much I do rather enjoy those bright green eyes, " said a familiar voice coming from the entrance. A man with black hair and a women with red hair came in. "mom? Dad?" I said surprised. "You are not my son! You never where you filthy piece of ectoplasm! " mom, no, Maddie screeched. "How about we get on within experiments? " Jack asked a little to happy. Then the came at me with their tools.

Okay. That was short but oh well. I tried ill truly to update as much as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny POV) (Time skip to after he was tortured)

As they dragged me back to my "room" I couldn't really see anything. It was all blurry and foggy. I was still completely shocked at my parents. They were alive, but how? I watched them die.

Flashback

"I'm home!" I called out to my mom and dad. Nobody answered. "Maybe they're in the lab?" I said to Tucker and Sam. They both shrugged and walked beside me to the kitchen. As soon as we walked in I knew something was wrong. I was right. There, in the middle of the floor, was my sister's mangled body. "Jazz!" I screamed. "You're coming with us Ghost scum," said a voice behind me. I turned around to see one of the Guys in White, holding guns to my friends heads. "No!" I screamed. "Wrong Answer." Then he pulled the trigger. BANG! "Sam! Tucker!" I screamed. "It's not like they loved you anyways," he said with a dramatic smirk. "You're a monster!" I yelled at him. "Are you sure about that? How many people have been injured because of you or even killed? If you ask me you're the monster here scum. Your friends would still be alive if you had just turned yourself in or came quietly. But you decided to yell at the man with a gun. Poor move on your part kid." Then the front door opened. "Mom! Dad! No!" I screamed. "To late kid." The shoots rang out and everything went black as I fell to my knees.

I woke you screaming and breathing heavily. I squinted my eyes to see, but everything was still blurry. BEEP! BEEP! I looked around frantically at the blurry flashing red lights. "Intruder alert. Intruder alert, " rang over the intercom. Who's here? And why would they break in?

_


	3. Chapter 3

Robin POV) ( sometime before the last chapter )

"Hey Rob what's up?" asked Kid Flash. "Still looking for him?" He asked as I continued looking through my files. "I'm going to take that silence as a yes. But dude I'm just asking but what makes you believe he's still alive. I mean it's been three years." "If he's anything like when we where younger I can tell you he's to stubborn to die. And they never found his body," I replied. "Well alright. Come on you've been up here for two days you need to eat something." "I've got to find find him, I'm not reasting till I do." "Fine I'll have Artemis bring you something to eat, I have school tomorrow, unlike you." "Okay, see ya later," I mumbled. And with that he left. I continued to search until I heard a knock at my door. "Robin it's me, Wally told me to bring you some food," Artemis said as she walked in and handed me a plate. "Thanks." "No problem, what are you doing anyways?" She asked. "Nothing that concerns the team, it's a personal issue." "Oh sorry I'll just go then," she said hesitantly. "I didn't mean to be rude, sorry," I apologized as I looked up from the papers and screens. "It's fine. Bye," and she walked out the door. "Little brother where are you?"


	4. chapter 4

(Robin POV)

"Team report to the mission area (I forgot what it's called I haven't watched Young Justice in a few months sorry)." Batman said over the intercom.

"Yes! A mission! Now you have to take a break Rob!" KF said excitedly jumping up from his seat on my desk.

"Whatever, I'll be there in a minute."

"No, you're coming now." KF said sternly while giving me the "you better do what I say now" look.

"Fine," I caved.

"Your mission is to infiltrate a given agency that was supposed to have been banned 20 years ago. We have reason to believe that they are active once again, and are holding prisoners captive at their base. You need to free any captive you come across, but be warned they are very dangerous and will stop at nothing to keep what the believe is theirs."

"What do you mean 'Will stop at nothing to keep what they believe is theirs'?" Asked KF.

"It means that will kill is of they have to," said Superboy.

"You leave in an hour, get ready," Batman said as he walked towards the zeta tubes.

I feel move today so we'll keep going!

(Robin POV)

It took us about twenty minutes, twenty long minutes, to get close to the coordinates Batman gave us, but far enough away that their sensors couldn't pick up the ship. Finally Miss Marshin landed the bio ship and we all got out. We walked around for a little while before we saw a completely white building. "Setting up the mind link now," said Miss Marshin. (Italics in " " means they're talking with the mind link) "KF check around the building for any guards." Then he sped off.

" No guards," he said out loud. "Okay that's weird."

KF, Atremis, and I managed to sneak in. It wasn't hard since there wasn't any guards. "Maybe we have the wing place" Atremis said as we were crawling through the air ducts. Then someone screamed. "No, definitely not we have the right place."

Suddenly the docs broke and we fell, setting off the alarms in the process.

Haha cliffhanger! I think. Well hope you enjoyed! I was grounded from my phone for a while and cant write on my granny's computer so it took a while, well that and I'm lazy.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin POV)

"Well this is great!" I whisper-yelled, "Come on let's hurry they'll find us soon we gotta move!"

We team down the hallways till we found what looked to be cells. "Search then all, quickly."

We checked them all, but nobody was there. There was blood and crumbled sheets to prove that don't was there, but no people. "Maybe they escaped?" KF guessed.

"Wait there's one more over there," Atremis pointed at a door at the end of the hall.

"Let's go."

(Danny POV)

About ten minutes after the alarms started I heard voices best my door. Suddenly the door opened and there blurry figures in bright suits walked in. I started hyperventilating. "stai in spate! te rog nu-mi face rău! (Stay back! Please don't hurt me!) I gasped.

"e calm în regulă în jos, suntem aici pentru a vă ajuta. (it's okay calm down we are here to help you.) Said the blurry figure in red.

"Can you speak English?" Another voice asked.

"Y yes," I studered.

"Good cause we need you to come with us, and I promise we won't hurt you."

I looked at them for a minute before slowly standing up, well as best as I could work a busted rib cage, and stumbled until the figure in red helped me stand.

" Let's go," he said.

(Robin POV)

"Megan bring the ship closer we have a kid." " Miss Marshin is coming with the ship she'll be here in a minute," I told them.

Suddenly there was a green laser shot towards us and the white haired kid fell and clutched his leg. I turned around in a fighting stance to be surprised by the people standing before me. Maddie and Jack Fenton, my twin brothers adopted parents.

(Still Robin's POV)

"You're supposed to be dead," was all I could manage. They just looked at each other with questingly looks on there faces.

"Why do you look like Danny?" They asked a little surprised.

"Why are you still alive," I asked.

"Robin, do you know them?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah that's Jack and Maddie Fenton, they were murdered, but I guess they didn't die."

Just then the ship landed and the Fenton's started shooting at us.

"Hurry get the kid in the ship!" I yelled, while Maddie yelled, "Don't let it get away!"

KF scooped up the kid and ran to the ship before coming back and grabbing all their find and taking them apart. ( If you've seen the flash TV show he does that once) "Hurry, run!" He yelled. With that we took off.

On the ship the kid ended up passing out, from what I guess to be blood loss. Except the kids blood wasn't red. It was neon green with red in it. "What is this kid?" I thought.

_ _


	6. Chapter 6

Danny POV)

The last thing I remember before passing out was getting shot and the figure in red, I now know as Robin, somehow knew my adopted parents. And that they should be dead. That's all I heard before I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes next all I could see was white walls. "They caught me agian!" Was all I could think. Then I heard muffled voices. "What is he?" One asked.

"I don't know this is something I've never seen," said a deep make voice, "Wait, he's awake."

I looked over at them. Well as best I could when they messed up my eyes so bad can't see anything but blurry figures.

"Hey kid, what are you?" Asked the figure in yellow. I don't answer and just started at him.

"Kid give him time to agust, he just got out of that place, whatever it was," said who in guessing to be the guy that helped me earlier.

"I can't see," was all I could mumble.

"What?" One of them asked

"I can't see your faces," I repeated.

(Robin POV)

"I can't see your faces," he mumbled.

"How can he not see... Wait Batman check his eyes," I said. He grabbed the light (agian no freaking idea what that's called) and checked his eyes.

"Well he's reacting to the light just fine, but maybe," he trailed off. He opened a drawer for it to revile a tray full of glasses. He picked up a black and green pair and went twords the kid. His eyes went wide as he saw Batman aproch him and he started screaming and begging for him to not hurt him.

"It's okay kid calm down we're not going to hurt you," I tried my best to calm him down. He scrambled away from me before taking off the bed knocking himself out.

okay so I know Danny seemed a bit weird, but hey I'm trying.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny POV)

The next thing I know I wake up in a white room, agian. "Hey, kid, dont freak out this time okay," said a voice to my right. I lifted my head to see then but, yet agian, all I could see was a bunch of blurred colors shaped like people.

"I put some glasses beside you. It should help with your eyes," said a dark figure. I looked over at the bedside table to see a pair of, what I'm guessing, to be glasses. (I did glasses cause I was bored and I get glasses next week so now we both have to suffer)

I hesitantly grabbed them and put them on my face. As I did that I was glad to see that I had stayed in Phantom form while I was knocked out, but I was more surprised to see Batman standing next to me.

"Did they work?" He asked

"Y-yeah," I replied.

"Can you stand?" He asked. I give him a weird look but nod my head anyways. "Come with me."

Hesitantly I stand up and follow him. We walk into what looked to be a living area. "Are you hungry?" He asked gesturing to a bowl of cereal on the counter table thing. "I slowly wall over to it and stare at it. "It's not posined," he assured me.

I picked up the spoon, and we'll, basically devoured it.

(Batman POV)

I stared at the kid as he devoured the food. "What's your name?" I asked him.

"D-danny Fenton, was Fenton, now I don't know," his voice dropped.

\-- _--_


	8. NOT A CHAPTER

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER SO DONT BE CONFUSED!!!

Okay so I have a Wattpad account with this sorry on there and I write on that allot more so i was just letting you know if you have an account look up "PhantomofHalloween" and the book will be on there it's got the same title.


	9. Chapter 8

(Batman POV)

"Wait you said your name was Danny Fenton?" I asked the boy.

"Y-yeah, why?" He asked.

"But he and his family died three years ago."

"They aren't my family, and I didn't die I was just taken, and experimented on..." He trailed off.

"Wait they experimented on you?" I stared at him in disbelief. He was so young, around Dick's age, why would they do that? "Why would they do that?" I asked.

He looked at me with a pained expression. "Because I'm a worthless piece of ghost scum that didn't fit in with humans or ghost," he said as he started crying.

"No you're not," I said as I did my best to comfort him. A few seconds later Robin walked in.

"What's wrong? You okay kid?" He asked Danny as he walked up to comfort him. Danny hugs him and starts speaking Romanian.

"What's he saying?" I asked. (Hi, yeah. Me here so Dick/Robin and Danny/Phantom are fluent in Romanian,cause I'm the author and I said so, and Batman can only speak a little bit of it)

"He's saying something about a circus, death of his parents, a brother he forgot, his friends and sister dying, stuff like that," he explained. Then it all clicked.

(Dick/Robin POV)

"Robin, what's your missing twin brothers name?" Batman asked.

"What?" I asked a little confused.

"What's his name?" He repeated.

"Danny. Why?" I asked.

"What was his last name?" He asked a little impatiently this time.

"Well Grayson, but when he was adopted out was changed to Fenton," I said as I turned to the kid, who was mumbling stuff in Romanian the whole time. Completely oblivious to anything around him.

He looked around to make sure nobody was listing and said, "His name is Danny Fenton." He pointed to the kid beside me.

My heart stopped. This kid was my missing brother? It all added up though. He said he had been experimented on for three years, right when Danny disappeared and his family was killed. He kind of looked like him minis the snowy white hair and glowing green eyes. (See what I did there. No, it was stupid, okay I'll stop now)

"But, but he doesn't look like him. Danny had black hair and blue eyes and didn't this kid say something about being a ghost?" I asked.

"I don't think he's fully ghost," Batman said. The kid instantly stopped mumbling and looked at him.

"W-what, h-how," he studered.

"So I was right? So what exactly are you?" He asked.

"I'm half ghost half human," he said.

"Is that what you like in both forms, or do you only have one?" I asked.

"I thought you'd figure out our eventually," he sighed as two bright white rings traveled around his body. When the light passed he was a boy with Raven black hair and icy blue eyes, just like mine.


	10. Chapter 9

(Dick/Robin POV)

"Oh my God... Is it...Is it really you?" I asked in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" He said as looked at me with a questioning look. I looked at Batman with pleading eyes.

"Go ahead," he sighed after a awkward pause.

"Go ahead what? What are you going to do to me?" Danny asked sounding scared.

"It's okay Danny I'm not going to hurt you," I said as I took of my mask. His eyes widened.

(Danny/Phantom POV)

"D-dick?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah Danny, it's me," he said as he pulled me into hug and started sobbing. "I'm sorry Danny, I never gave up I searched for you for three years. If I was faster I could have..." He started.

"It wasn't your fault, Dick. You didn't know they would take me. Hell, you didn't even know about my powers, so don't you dare blame yourself for their actions," I cut him off. "I'm just really glad to see you."

"After the explosion and the death of your adopted parents Dick wouldn't give up searching for you," Batman said.

"They're not dead," I said quietly.

"What?" Dick asked confused.

"They faked their death so they could experiment on me, so they would get caught. 'Cause who would suspect a dead person!" I ranted angered but ended up to crying twords the end.

"Danny it's okay, they won't hurt you again, and I'll personally make sure they pay," Dick said. Relief swept over me. I had my brother back, and nobody's going to take him away from me again.

Hiya! It's me again (sadly) anyways! Sorry if the characters seem a bit different and not their usual selves. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 10

(3rd person POV)

A few weeks have passed since Danny was introduced to the Young Justice team. He had a few panic attacks, but other than that he was okay. He stayed at the mountain for a while. During his stay Dick, Wally, and Danny all became best friends. After about a week Batman came up to him and said, "Danny, I would like to adopt you."

(Danny/Phantom POV)

"What?" I asked confused.

"I would like to adopt you," he repeated.

"N-no they find me. I can't risk it. I can't risk anyone elses getting hurt. It's bad enough me staying here as long as I have, but to go public..." Danny started too Batman cut him off.

"Danny staying with me might actually be safer, going public saying you're my kid would get them to back off," he said.

"No you don't understand, they will do anything to get me back," I protested.

"Then we won't go public, we could change you name andappearance," Batman said.

"It's... I just don't want to go back, ever."

"You won't, I promise."

A week later

(Danny/Phantom POV)

"Do I have to?" I asked Bruce while we were eating breakfast.

"Yes Danny, you have to go to school," He said. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Are You at least going to be in my class?" I asked Dick.

"Yes and no. We have some classes together,but not all of them," he answered.

"Man this sucks, I haven't been to school in like, forever!" I said raising my hands in the air.

"Danny it's been three years..." Dick said.

"That's like a fifth grade education," I whined.

"Don't start that Danny, you skipped a grade. You and Dick both," Bruce said glaring at me.

"Fine," I huffed sticking my tongue out at him.

Hello earthlings! **IM SOOOO SORRY I FORGOT TO UPLOAD ON THIS! ITS ALL ON MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT! LIKE IM WRITING CHAPTER 15 NOW! SORRY! BUT I WANTED TO tell you that I my grandma is dying so I probably won't update for a while agian. Just warning you!**

~Carissa


	12. Chapter 11

(Dick/Robin POV)

"Danny get back here!" I yelled at my younger twin brother who was currently trying to ditch school.

"No!" He shouted back over his shoulder laughing.

"Daniel James Greyson, Fenton, whatever! Get back here now!" I yelled. Then I had the best thought. "If you don't get back here right now Alfred won't give you cookies for two months!" I shouted at him.

He stopped, looked at me and said, "You wouldn't."

"Try me," I said back. He huffed and walked towards me.

"The things I do for cookies," he sighed and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Danny it's the first day of school, how do you know if you hate it or not?" I asked him.

"Because, it's school. Why wouldn't you hate it?" He said back. I sighed and shook my head.

"Danny, you're... There's no words to describe you," I said to him.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said as he grabbed a cookie and ran off. "I'll meet you at the driveway!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Wait for me!" I yelled as I grabbed my bag and took off after him.

Hello! This chapter was just some insight on the brotherly love, before all hell... What i don't say anything hehehehe

~Carissa!


	13. Chapter 12

Danny/Phantom POV)

"Holy Hell," where the only words that came out of my mouth when I walked into Gotham Academy. There were so many people. "Dick I can't do this," I started hyperventilating.

"Danny calm down, okay. Nobody's going to hurt you," he said pulling me into a tight hug. We got some weird looks, probably because we were two guys who looked almost exactly the same, standing in the middle of a hallway and one of then having a panic attack.

Finally my breathing evened out and my chest stopped hurting. I huffed. "I'm fine now Dick, you can quit being an over protective brother," I looking at him and he quickly let go.

"Sorry i'm just worried. I don't want you to get hurt agian," he said.

"Dick honestly I'm fine now. You don't have to worry," I said, "come on let's go to class I haven't been in forever!"

~Le timey skip~

"You must be Daniel," the teacher greeted me when we walked in.

"Just Danny is fine Mr..." I started.

"Mr. Scism." He finished as he suck it his hand. (Pronounced like it's spelled. He's my science teacher) "Take a seat next to Blue bird over there," he said pointing to the seat next to my brother. I have him a confused look. "Oh, my bad I forgot you don't know about the nicknames. I give my students nicknames every year," he explained. (My teacher actually does this I'm pretty sure I'm "the shy one") "How about you tell us something about yourself?" Mr.Scism asked.

"Uh, okay," I said. "I like to draw?" I said,but I can out as more of a question than an answer. I started freaking out and Dick could see it too.

"He likes shiny things! They allude him!" Dick said.

"So, you're like a Raven. I guess we found your name," he chuckled, "Have a seat now Raven, I've distracted us enough."

I walked towards my brother, who was smiling like an idiot. "What?" I whispered to him as I sat down.

"Nothing," he replied shaking his head still smiling.

 **GOODBYE MR.SCISM! I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN 2 MONTHS! I HAVE TO GET A NEW SCIENCE TEACHER !** **(IM SO SORRY THAT I SUCK I JUST REALIZED THAT I POSTED THIS ON MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT IN LIKE APRIL... IT'S JULY!)**

~Carissa


	14. Chapter 13

Heyyy, it's me again! Please tell me how I did! We may or may not have a new character on our hands...

'italics' telepathy

"Normal" out loud talking

"Mind link" with the team

"Different language" because Google fails me...

( I know it's a lot to keep up with sorry)

(? POV)

'Help. Please,' I pleaded, sending my message to whoever could hear me. Calling out loud doesn't work anymore since they ruined my vocal cords, to see what made me talk.

It doesn't help that i've been waking in the forest for hours. Searching. Trying to find my way out before they find me. I won't go back agian. So all I can do is hope he finds me be for they do.

(3rd person POV)

'Help. Please.'

It was like a wake up call for Danny. Those two words were like a beacon to him. Like he was drawn to whoever had spoken.

The next thing he knew he was awake and getting out of bed. He was confused, but his conscience knew what to do. (A/N: I fell so proper and weird writing this... If you don't like it tell me and I won't do it again.)

He snuck out his window,as if he were in a daze, carefully avoiding the sercuity system. Finally, he made it to the edge of the property line were the old woods stood.

Weaving his way threw the trees he found an area where nobody would see him. And he changed forms. Feeling the familiar rings around him, he let out a sigh.

As he jumped into the air he turned invisible, so others wouldn't see him. Finally, twords the end of Gotham's woods he dropped down into a clearing.

Looking around he spotted a Black and White wolf. As soon as Danny laid his eyes on it, he instantly snapped out of his daze and rushed over. He tried to move it but, it was bleeding badly and Danny didn't want to hurt it more.

(Danny/phantom POV)

I looked down at hands only to see, ectoplasm? No, it can't be. They were shut down months ago. He looks so injured. How could I help him? But what if he's working with them. What if they sent him here to find me? Looking between every chance of escaping and the wolf, my hero complex takes over.

"You better not trick me," I mumbled at the unconscious animal while I hosted him on my shoulders and took off twords the mansion.

~Time skip O o O o O~

"Bruce!" I yelled as I walked into the manor. "We need help!" He came running down the stairs.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly. "Why's there a wild animal on your shoulder? And why are you covered in ectoplasm?" He was getting worried.

"Long story, we need Alfred," I huffed waking to the entrance of the cave.

"Alfred! We need you!" I heard Bruce yell from the other room as I made my way down to the cave.

_


	15. Chapter 14

(Danny/Phantom POV)

"Danny! What's going on?" I heard my brother tell over the commotion. I just ingored him and set the wolf down on the now cleared off operating table, thanks to Alfred.

"It's alright Master Danny, we got this. Wait with your brother," Alfred said. I looked at him for a minute then sighed and walked to Dick.

"Danny, I'm going to ask again. What's going on?" He asked.

"I-I'll explain later," I huffed playing with the hem of my shirt, "you know when everybody's here." He looked at my skeptically the sighed.

"Alright, I'll wait," then he walked off.

~OoOoOo TIME SKIP ~

"We're finished," Bruce called. I hoped up from my seat and traded over to them.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"He will be, I don't have much experience with animals, much less wolves and ectoplasm," Alfred said.

"Oh yeah, and we need an explanation Danny," Bruce said crossing his arms.

"Well about that," I chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of my neck, " I don't actually know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dick asked hoping down from where he was during in the desk.

"Well I remember falling asleep, then I heard a voice and the next think I know I'm in a feild with the wolf," I said.

"So you really don't know?" My brother asked.

"Not a clue," I said shaking my head.

_ **IF IT SUCKS I'M SORRY! I JUST COPY AND PASTED FROM MY WATTPAD!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 15

(Danny/ Phantom POV)

Everyone, except me, ended up going upstairs for something. I wasn't really paying much attention to rember their reasons though. I kind of just zoned out into space.

I was like that for awhile before I heard a faint noise of something moving beside me. When I looked over I was surprised to see that the wolf was gone.

"What? Where'd he go?" I asked myself while jumping up out of my chair. I looked around and saw a small trail of ectoplasm leading down the room, so I followed it.

When I reached the end I saw a dark figure hiding in the shadows. The poor thing looked terrified. "Hey, it's okay. I, we won't hurt you," I said quietly gesturing for the for the injured animal to come out. (A/N: not out of the closet I know someone's going to do it. I've been on this website long enough ).

"I want to help you. Please, I know your different. I can tell by your blood. It's okay, I'm... I'm different too," I said, but what surprised me the most was that he actually answered.

'He doesn't seem to be lying, but his aura is very different,' is what he said. I was stunned for a minute. His mouth didn't even move, and there wasn't an echo in the room.

"Wait a minute, how can you talk!?" I asked once I was over the shock enough to actually speak. He looked at me wired, well as weird as a wolf can look at you.

'You can understand me?' he backed up more and hot the wall, 'This isn't good, I should have known but you? Out of all the 7.5 billion people in the world, it had to be the Great Halfa: Danny Phantom' he started shaking his head.

By this point I'm more confused then the author is at life. "What? What are you talking about?" I asked shaking my head.

'I guess you wouldn't understand. You really don't know much about the ghost zone anyways. Here let me explain,' He finally left his hiding spot and sat in front of me. I decided to make myself comfortable and sat down too.

"First start with your name, I don't want to have to call you wolf all the time," I said crossing my arms.

'Okay then. My name is Convel. And I'm your familiar.'

Okay I'm not that horrible!~~~ Gosh I can't believe you~~~ thought I'd end it there!~~~~

I was stunned, again. He's my familiar. There are such things as familiar's. My mind was swirling with questions. "What do you mean?" I finally asked After what felt like an a eternity.

'It means exactly what I said. I thought you were smart Danny?' The wol- no Convel said.

"This is a lot to take in," I huffed. I just wanted to sleep, but with all these questions in my mind it was doubtful I'd get that luxury. (A/N: if sleep is for the weak then I must be the strongest person on Earth)

'I know. I'm sorry. Let's talk more later. Now we could both use some sleep.'

I'm not usually quick to judge, exspecialy if my family's life depended on it, but I'm pretty sure we could trust Convel. "Hey Convel, it's pretty lonely down here let's go up and get something to eat and then we can go to my room to sleep, I mean if you want to."

'That'd be great. I'm starving and I don't want to eat you,' he chuckled, well that's what I assume it was since you know, he's a wolf.

"Let me change your bandages first, your going to bleed to death or you're not careful," I sighed. Then I set to work, careful not to hurt him.

(Convel is added because of a contest that was won on, again, my Wattpad account.)

ASK ME QUESTIONS AND I'LL ANSWER THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER(S)!!!!!! LOVE YA GUYS!!!!!!

 _~Carissa_


	17. IMPORTANT

**NOT A CHAPTER! DON'T BE CONFUSED!**

Okay so I won't update for a while, probably, because my great grandma died the other day. We need time to mourn. Thanks for understanding.

~Carissa


	18. Chapter 16

Danny/Phantom POV)

I woke up with an unfamiliar lump of something warm next to me. My first thought was that my brother had made his way into my room last night, then I remembered (sort of) what happened last night.

I reluctantly opened my eyes to see Convel laying next to me sleeping, a light snore somehow escaping his mouth. Well I guessed it was Convel because I can't see very well anymore.

Slowly and quietly I made my way out of bed, careful not wake the sleeping animal. When I finally stood up I grabbed my glasses from the nightstand and made my way to the door when realization hit me. I could have gone intangible, I facepalmed. Which was a horrible idea since my glasses hit me really hard between my eyes.

I walked out the door, quietly in case anyone was asleep, which was highly unlikely.

In the kitchen I found a plate French toast and two very annoyed black haired males waiting for me. "This is going to be great," I thought to myself.

"So care to explain last night?" Bruce asked taking a bite of his meal, but never breaking eye contact.

"Actually I'd love to but, actually I really just don't," I sassed breaking contact and grabbing and filling my plate. "I'm going to eat in my room bye!" I ran off before they could answer.

"Bruce is going to be so pissed at me for that. Oh well, I hope I grabbed enough for two," I thought to myself racing upstairs.

When I opened my door the wolf was still sleeping. I set the plate down on my desk and walked over to him. "Convel? Wake up!" I tried yelling. I didn't work, then I had the best I idea. "Food!" I whisper yelled in his ear, he immediately jumped up.

'Food?' He says eyeing the plate.

"Yeah, food. You can eat French toast right?" I asked grabbing the plate and waking towards him.

'Yeah? Why wouldn't I?' He asked.

"Well wolves tend to only eat meat I thought," I explained myself while cutting up the meal.

'I don't know if you've gathered this, but I'm not exactly a normal wolf Danny,' he said digging in to his portion of the food.

"Oh yeah, That reminds me. I've been meaning to ask you something," I said looking down and fidgeting with my thumbs.

'I think I know the question but shoot anyways,' he said somehow gesturing with his paws for me to continue. I swear this wolf was human once.

"What are you exactly? I mean, I'm assuming some kind of ghost because you had ectoplasm, but then you said you were my familiar. I'm really confused," I asked.

' _Well_...'

 **Okay I'm back! We're all good! except school is Monday...kill me. But anyways leave a comment! Tell me how i can do better!**

 **~CA**


	19. Chapter 17

(Danny/Phantom POV)

'Well I'm similar to you, except I'm half wolf, half ghost,' he explained.

"Well I kind of got that myself!" I exclaimed waving my arms frantically at him.

'Alright, well I'm a familiar because I used to be a regular wolf. Now I have two forms, like you, one ghost and and the other wolf. Certain humans, witch's, demons, and on certain occasions, ghost, have familiars That guide and protect them."

"So why are you my familiar? What makes me special?" I asked curiously, unconsciously leaning towards him on the bed.

'I have no idea,' he simply said. I sighed and Leaned back. Well great. I have no clue what's happening and neither does my only source of answers. I looked down and sighed in defeat.

'Maybe it's because you're half ghost, or maybe you have special blood in your veins, or maybe it was just Fate that decided you needed to be guided. I guess we'll find out eventually.'

I nodded sheepishly and got up from where I was sitting. I stood up and stretched while I checked the clock. It was already training time. How had we managed to have a ten minute conversation in a hour?

"Hey Convel? I have to go to training," I told him as I grabbed my gym bag. "Now matter how much I don't want to," I muttered under my breath. I started head down the hall when I realized that Convel would get curious and rome the house. "And don't leave my room at all!" I yelled at him from down the hall.

I hate training. Even though I've only been here a few months and I'm not even a hero anymore, Bruce still makes me do it. He keeps saying that anything can happen. I think he's just scared that they will come for me again.

~Fair Warning. I suck at fight scenes! Continue!~

As I walked onto the training deck I noticed Bruce and Dick weren't there. I dropped my bag cautiously and looked around. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a shadow drop down from the support beams. I turned around quickly to face it. First mistake. Batman/Bruce came up from behind me and tried to kick out my legs from underneath me, but I jumped in enough time only for Robin/Dick to throw a freeze ball that in cased my legs in ice. I let my eyes glow green as I winked at them and went intangible and invisible.

Of course Bruce was already ten steps ahead. He flipped a switch on his suit and down I went with no powers. Damn, I hate that power dampener. Luckily, all the time at the circus was drilled into my bones and muscles instead of my brain. So I landed with a flip in the air and a roll on the ground.

There was lots of punches dodges and kicks, and at one point a sword fight. I'm serious. Dick had a sword so I grabbed one. Eventually I knocked Dick out of bounds and it was just me and ole Daddybats. I circled him and looked around for a weapon that I could use. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't confident I could beat him but I've made it this far so I'm not giving up now.

Right as he was about to attack a com came in. He held his hand up and I nodded and wiped the sweat from my face. I looked over at the computer to see Superman and my adopted father talking seriously. While they were going talking Dick came up to me with two waters. He handed one to me as we stood there. They talked for a while till Bruce nodded his head and ended the call.

He turned to us and said, "Something has happened of world that has attracted our attention. It shouldn't be too serious and I'll only be gone a few days, so you two are going to stay at Mount Justice."

"But what about school? And Convel?" I asked without thinking.

"You're still going to go to school like normal, but who's Convel?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow under his mask and crossing his arms.

I sighed and looked down, "It's the wolf from last night, his name is Convel and he's my familiar."

 **Well... I don't have anything to say really... but if you have a question please ask!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 18

(Danny/Phantom POV)

"So you already named it?" Dick sniffled a laugh behind his hand.

I gave him the death stare and punched him 'lightly' on the shoulder. "No you moron! I-."

"That's enough!" Bruce interrupted, very loudly might I add. "Danny, explain."

"Um, okay. So last night I had a dream that made no sense. All I saw was flashes of random, but mostly a birdseye view of the woods. But only in certain areas I

knew. When I woke up I was 20 miles from the mansion and there was an injured wolf in front of me. So of course I helped it! I felt bad, it looked like he'd been through hell and back. I brought him here and you helped him. When you all left he woke up and we talked," I explained taking a deep breath at the end.

"Wait. Talked?" My brother looked at me questionably.

"Sorta, he can only speak to me,I think, and It's threw our brains." I hope he doesn't think I'm crazy.

"Okay, I've seen weirder. But why do you have a familiar?" He asked. But just as I was about to answer him Bruce cut me off.

"Not that I'm not curious, but I need to leave soon and you we all need to pack so let's go. Danny can explain when I get back," He said leading my brother and I up the stairs.

When we got to our rooms I looked down to see Convel sleeping soundly on my bed.

Quietly packed my school uniform and necessary items for awhile. Halfway through I realized that I would be in a building (mountain, whatever) with a bunch of possibly dangerous strangers. I dropped all my stuff and sat on the floor with my head in my hands.

I started hyperventilating and getting flashes of THEM. (A/N: I don't know how Panic attacks work. Is this close?)

'it's alright,' a soothing voice said trying to drag me out of the darkness.

"NU! NU! NU!" (NO! NO! NO!) I screamed grabbing and shaking my head. "Vreau doar să plece!" (I want to leave!). I felt something warm on my lap and I instantly stopped. I pulled my hands down and and looked down at Convel's head in my lap and his body curled around me protectively. I fell down on him and cried.

Bruce and Dick came in a few seconds later because of my screams from earlier. Bruce looked around my room for any threats, then ran over. While Dick ran straight to me. They comforted me and left after I told them countless times I was okay.

After peace and quiet I could finally tell Convel what was going on.

'Well, I'm ready when you are


	21. Chapter 19

(Danny/Phantom POV)

When we got to the mountain, with Convel in tow of course, I was amazed by the size of It.

"And this is Mount Justice," Dick/Robin said gesturing to the area. Right after that five teenagers walked in. I hid behind my brother in fear, of course I forgot I could turn invisible. Convel stood to my side in a defensive position, ready to attack.

"Phantom, this is Aqualad," Dick said pointing at the dark skinned guy with white hair and tattoos. "Artemis," he moved on to the blonde girl in the green outfit beside Aqualad. "Kid Flash, or Wally," he pointed to the red head with green eyes and civilian clothes on. "And that's Miss Marshin and Superboy," he gestured to a girl with red hair and green skin floating in the air, and a angry looking black haired boy that could be mistaken for Superman.

"What's up Rob? Who's the kid? And the Wolf?" Kid flash asked.

"Guys this is Phantom, he's my brother," Robin said stepping away so the others could see me better. I stood there, well technically floated, for a moment before grabbing my brothers arm for dear life. "Danny it's okay, they're my friends. They would never hurt you," he whispered.

I nodded my head and reluctantly let go. 'It's alright Convel, Dick says they're safe,' I told my familiar threw our bond. He looked at me and dropped his position before coming over to sit in front of me.

"So is he like your pet?" The green girl, Miss Marshin, asked. I looked at Dick for a answer and he nodded to me.

"Um...not exactly. See he's my familiar," I rubbed my neck sheepishly.

"Oh, okay. Well you can call me Meghan! It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth," she said excitedly. I just nodded my head stayed close to my brother and Convel.

"Yes, and call me Kaldur," Aqualad said. I nodded my head and quietly mumbled an okay. We stood there awkwardly for a moment before it was broke.

"Alright!" Meghan clapped her hands, "this is way to the rooms." Oh she's a life saver. We grabbed are bags and followed her.

"The league told us you were coming so we already got your stuff ready," Artemis piped in. I nodded quietly and followed, while Robin and them were talking about Wally being clueless or something.

We got to the the place we needed to be and we were showed to our rooms. Thankfully Dicks was across from mine.

I walked into the room, that I would be staying in for a while, and started unpacking. While I was putting my things in drawers Dick walked in.

"They all left. You can power down now," he said flopping down on my bed next to Convel. I let the familiar White rings overlap me and change me back.

 **Okay...so school is starting back up. That means less time to write. I do write alot! I just upload on my Wattpad first.**

 **~CA**


	22. Chapter 20

(Danny/Phantom POV)

I flopped down on my bed next to my brother, and sighed. "So how's this going to work?" I turned and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" My twin asked, looking at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"I mean, nobody knows who we are, aside from your boyfriend." Dick started blushing, and I mean he look like a friggin firetruck.

"He...he's not my boyfriend," he stuttered.

"Okay, sure. Whatever you say bro," I chuckled. "But like, how are we going to make it to school? Won't they ask why we leave every day at a certain time and come back at another?" I asked curiously.

"No, they know I have a secret identity. They just don't know who I am," he clarified in a 'as a mater of fact' tone. I nodded my head and look at the ceiling and enjoyed the silence.

A few minutes later Dick's boyfri-, excuse me friend (smh), burst threw the door. "GUYS! Batman's on the video chat thing and he looks pissed! Well he always does, but he looks ready to kill!" The red headed speedster yelled.

I screamed and turned invisible, then I realized he knew who I was. "Oh yeah," I mumbled turning visible again, and sitting up. Both of them looked at me quizzically. "What? Don't look at me he's the one that came bursting threw my door screaming!" I flailed.

Dick face palmed and shook his head. Sighing he looked up at Wally and asked, "So what does he want?"

"We don't know. He said he wanted to talk to you two," He said looking back and forth between my brother and myself.

"Ggggggrrrrreeeeeaaaaaaatttttt," (great) I dragged, "let me just die." Then I let the familiar white rings overlap me.

"Danny, you are such a dork," my brother sighed putting on his mask.

"Awww, but I'm your dork, big bro!" He sniffled a laugh, while Wally just busted out laughing.

Shaking his head, he beckoned us to follow him.

Time skip, brought to you by square roots(end me)

"So, I got a call from your the school. Apparently you have not been attending your classes today," Bruce said over video chat.

"Oh my fuck! I totally forgot it was Monday!" I yelled.

"Daniel watch your language," my adopted father glared at me threw the screen.

"Sorry," I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled at him.

"We'll go tomorrow, we promise," Dick told him.

"You better. I have to go I check on you guys as soon as possible," then he ended the chat.

 **Sorry I haven't updated. I update on my Wattpad account way more frequently, but i did a contest to see who to pair Dick with and Birdflash (Wally/Dick) won!** **~Neo (formerly CA or Carissa)**


	23. Chapter 21

**Okay so on my Wattpad account (Chicoteste_Zombie) I asked all the readera who to pair Danny with, and we got Conner.** **~Neo**

(Danny/Phantom POV)

After our little 'chat' with Bruce, we headed to the kitchen to meet Wally, who was waiting on us.

When we got there Wally was stuffing his face with corn chips, and trying to talk to the, attractive might I add, black haired guy, Superboy I think was his name, and failing miserably. Since the he was just zoning out at nothing (A/N: Me. also screw English).

I plopped down next to the other raven haired teen and looked over at him. I could've sworn I saw him blush, but he looked away to quickly for me to see.

"So do you have a name, other than Superboy I mean? Not that Superboy's bad it's just kind of a mouth full...and I'm rambling. I don't usually ramble, sorry" I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

He chuckled and rubbed the side of his neck. "Uh, yeah. Conner, Megan calls me Conner."

"That's a nice name." I felt a ping of jealousy. "I'd tell you mine but Mr.Mysterman over there won't let me," I gestured to my brother,"So for now you'll just have to call me Phantom," I winked at him, which caused his face to turn a deep shade of scarlet.

I snickered into my hand and and glanced at my brother and Wally, who were looking at me with an amazed expression.

"I'll be right back," I told Conner. I walked over to couple that's not a couple. At least not yet.

"Why are looking at me like that?" I asked them in a hushed tone.

"Because Supes doesn't act that way, ever," the Ginger answered pointing to Conner.

"Yeah dude. He blushed, I mean I've known him a year, maybe a little more, and he's never done it. Not even once," he deadpanned quietly.

"Okay, what does this have to do with me?" I asked them. (A/N: oh Danny, so clueless.)

"Dude! He clearly likes you" Dick whisper yelled, throwing up his arms. Then there was a loud crash from the other room.

We turned are heads in unison to see Conner standing in the middle of the lounging room, with the couch turn on its backside. He had a raging, yet scared and hurt, look in his eyes that was downright terrifying. He looked at us for a moment then he took of down the hallway.

I glared at Dick and Wally before deadpanning, "I guess you forgot he has feelings and super hearing." Then I took off down the hall towards Conner.

"Conner! Conner!" I yelled flying down the halls of the mountain. I searched the entire mountain. I sat down to take a break when it hit me. Outside, duh.

I found the door/hatch thing that lead to the outside and walked out. I looked around for a bit till I found him in a tree.

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking at the sky.

"Who me?" I asked innocently. He grunted. "Okay, okay. I just came to see if you were okay. You ran out pretty quickly."

"I'm fine."

"Sure, okay," I laughed, dragging out the words. I flew up to sit next to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked scooting away from me, but it seemed to be reluctantly.

"I'm sitting, breathing well sort of," I snickered. "And you?"

He just looked at me then smiled. Not a forced smile, a nice, genuine smile. It look fantastic on him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked dropping his smile. Oh, I was starting. Dammit!

"No, no, no! You just have a really nice smile." Shit, me and my big mouth.

He smiled and rubbed the side of his neck with a deep scarlet blush. "I...I...ah fuck it." I was confused. Then he grabbed my collar and pulled me into a deep kiss.

I was stunned for a moment, but then I melted into the kiss. I wrung my hands threw his hair, while he grabbed my waist. Eventually we had to come up for air, but it was the best thing ever.

We pressed our foreheads together, breathing hard and smiling like idiots.

"Come on Danny, let's get inside before they start to worry."

"How... how'd you know my name?" I asked pulling back.

He chuckled, "I know everyone's identity."

I blushed a bright green and put my head down, "Oh." He put his finger on my chin, he lifting it up, and kissed my cheek.

"Come on, let's go," he beckoned me to follow him. I flew down and floated beside him. We walked for a second before I felt his hand brush mine. We must have had the same idea, because we ended up winding are hands together.

Both of us blushing, we walked down the halls hand in hand towards the lounging room for some TV.

When we walked into the room we found the TV on and Wally and Dick laying on each other. When they heard our footsteps they turned quickly to see us holding hands.

"Called it!" Wally exclaimed jumping in his seat, scarring my brother. I blushed.

"So what are you watching?" I asked as we plopped on the couch that Conner was sitting earlier. Wally and Dick must have flipped it back while we were gone.

"We are binge watching 'Harry Potter'," Dick said.

"Bring it on!" I yelled changing forms.

"Dude!" Dick yelled eyeing Conner.

" What? They both know anyways!" I exclaimed.

"How? How does he know? I mean I know Wally knows, but how does Conner know?" Docked asked.

"M a G i C," I wiggled my fingers, "no I'm assuming X-ray vision." Conner nodded his head confirming my theory.

"Okay then, but you're going to have to tell Batman about this," Dick said looking back at the movie.

I don't know how far we made it, but the next morning I woke up wrapped in Conner's arms, and I didn't want to leave.

Then my school alarm went off...


	24. Chapter 22

Danny/Phantom POV)

"SHIT WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelled jumping out of Conner's arms. He grumbled covering his sensitive ears. I raced over to my twin and shook him awake.

"Whaaaaaaat," he grumbled, shoving his face deeper into Wally's chest.

"We are going to be late! Let's go!" I yelled grabbing his arm. (A/N: I'm both of them...it just depends on how late I am or how much I want to go...which is never)

"Wha tme 's it?" (What time is it?) He mumbled.

"I don't know! The alarm just went off!" I yelled still tugging on his arm.

"Danny, that's the wake up alarm. We have like 45 minutes to get ready and 10 minutes to get there," he said finally sitting up.

"Oh, I feel dumb now." He ruffled my hair and stretched, before walking tow the bathroom.

"You have a serious case of bed head," a deep voice said behind me, wrapping their arms around my waist. I was prepared to kick this guy's ass, then I remembered who it was.

"Good morning," I told him. He hummed in response and let go of my waist. I turned around to look at him but my face just reached his chest.

"You're to damn tall! Come down here!" I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him into a quick kiss.

"Ew. Morning breath!" I made a sour face at him and he laughed kissing my cheek with extra slobber.

"Ew! Ya weirdo!" I laughed as I rubbed my face on his shirt.

"Come on, let's get ready. We both have school."

"Is he still asleep?!" I asked, pointing at Wally.

"Yeah, I'll wake him up in five minutes," Dick said walking down the hall, towards us.

TIME SKIP CAUSE IM LAZY AND YOU ALL KNOW HOW GETTING DRESSED WORKS! AND ZETA TUBING!

"I'll see you during my free block," I told Conner as went to kiss his cheek, but he moved his face so it was an actual kiss. "Well alrighty then, see you at lunch," I winked at him as I walked into school.

Of course skipping a grade or two didn't stop Conner from being one grade ahead of me, so naturally the only thing we have together is lunch and Study hall.

Being only a grade apart has its perks though. For example, our lockers are close, we're only a hall apart, most of our classes are taught by the same teacher, and we have lunch together. So it's not so bad.

I walked into class with a smile on my face, which was out of the ordinary for me. So, of course, it drew my teachers attention.

"What's got you so happy Danny?" Mr. Novak asked me.

"Nothing."

"No please tell us. We're curious now," my brother said taking his seat. I glared at him and sighed.

"Is it a boy?" My homeroom teacher asked me.

"H-how did you know?" I asked him astonished.

"Takes one to know one," he winked and laughed.

"OH MY FUCK I WAS RIGHT! YOU OWE ME $20 CALLY!" Shouted a random kid rom the back row.

My teacher just Mr.Novak just laughed and shook his head. "Calm down Lee."

"Sorry Mr. Novak! Tell your husband I said hi!" The kid in the back row, Lee, said.

"Will do, all right class!" He clapped his hands together, "let's learn some Mythology!"

Class was pretty much the same after that, Lee was always answering the Greek, Roman, and some Norse questions, and they didn't talk after that.

~~~LE TIME SKIP~~~(To lunch)

At lunch I scanned the crowd for Conner, after a minute or two of searching, and feeling awkward, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

I squeaked and almost dropped my tray before turning around to face Conner.

"You know, one day your going to get a bruised rib doing that," I joked. He laughed and kissed my forehead before taking my hand and leading me to a table that wasn't very full.

We sat down beside each other, as I looked around the room and saw my Mythology teacher walking by us, giving us the thumbs up.

"What's that for?" He nodded his head in Mr. Novak's direction.

"He, uh, asked why I was happy this morning and I didn't answer him so he guessed and got it right," I mumbled. Conner started laughing grabbed my hand. He pulled it on the table and started to rub circles with his thumb.

He started humming a song that I didn't know and I laid my head on his chest. I listened to his heartbeat for what felt like hours but was only thirty minutes.

"We've still got thirty minutes of lunch, and I have have free period after this. What about you?" I asked still laying on his chest.

"Same."

"So do you want to go somewhere?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we can go anywhere you want to go," he told me.

"What about the mall? We have like two and a half hours to do stuff, plus the foods better than this," I said gesturing down to our untouched trays of school food.

"Yeah let's go," Conner said as he stood up and picked up both of our trays and took them to the trashcan. We went down to the front of the school so we could register that we left for lunch and/or free period.

... **TIME SKIP** CAUSE **I CAN...**

"So what store first?" I asked bouncing with excitement. It's been years since I've been to a place like this.

"How about that one?" He asked pointing at the one with all the Harry Potter merchandise. I didn't even answer, I just raced over and looked at all the cool stuff.

"So what's your house Conner?" I asked him looking threw a rack of band shirts that were mixed with the Harry Potter stuff.

"Uh, I never took the test," he smiled sheepishly.

"Gasp! How dare you! You will take it right here and right now!" I yelled as I tossed my phone at him.

After a few minutes his results were in. He was a Gryffindor. And I'm a Slytherin **(A/N: Fun fact - I am a slytherin)**. Oh this will be fun.

We spent most of our time in that store and the other at the food court and the rest at band/graphic t-shirts places.

It was a great day, but we still had to go to school for the rest of the day.

~TIME SKIP CAUSE IM SICK~

Back at the mountain I had to transform into Phantom again since the rest of the team was there.

I was heading to my room to take a nap when someone, probably Conner, grabbed my arm and spun me around so i could face him.

"Wally and Dick's sexual tension is so strong I'm getting a migraine, help me," he pleaded.

"Well come on, I was just going to take a nap. You look like you could use one too," I said as I turned around, grabbed his hand, and ran to my room.

When we got there I flopped on my bed, face first, and enjoyed the comfort. After a moment or two Conner finally sat down. I pulled him down so he was laying on bed and curled up into a ball with his arms wrapped around me. And my head on his chest.


	25. Chapter 23

(Danny/Phantom POV)

I woke up to a loud noise, again. The only difference was that this this time somebody was pounding on my door.

Making sure I was still Phantom, I slipped out of Conner's arms and walked to the door. I don't know how he was asleep, cause the person at the door was loud.

I opened the door to see a pissed off looking Artemis. I dropped my head. "What," I asked with a tired voice.

"We have a mission, you and your boyfriend need to get down there. Now," she demanded, nodding her head towards a sleeping Conner.

"Why? I'm not apart of your team."

"It involves you," she said.

"How?"

"Robin won't tell me anything, just that it involves you. And we need both of you to be down there, now," she said emphasizing 'both'.

"Okay," I sighed, " I, we'll, be down there in a minute." I shut the door as she turned to walk away and turned on the light.

I jumped on the bed next to Conner and yelled at him to wake up. Reluctantly he got up.

"Come on we have to go!" I whined, pulling him out of bed.

"Why are you do excited?" He huffed, walking over to the door.

"I'm not, i'm just curious. Artemis said it had to do with me." He nodded silently and opened the door wide, gesturing for me to go ahead.

I hovered out the door and waited for Conner. He shut the door and started to walk with me.

TIMESKIP

"Finally. You guys took forever," Robin said shaking his head.

"Sorry, somebody," I looked at Conner, "didn't want to face reality today."

"Now that you all are here," my adoptive father glared back and forth between Conner and me, "I have a mission for you." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I've been keeping tabs on Earth news and something stuck out to me. It seems that Jack and Maddie Fenton have, along with the Guys in White, have joined forces with a group villains. I don't know there plans or exact location, but I know that they're somewhere in Asheville,North Carolina. You'll need to leave in as soon as possible. Good luck." Then the screen went blank.

There was an awkward pause until the Atlantan spoke up,"Okay team, get suited up and packed. We will most likely be gone a few days. And Megan, get the Bio ship ready. Meet in the dock in an hour."

The Team left to their area's to get their stuff packed and ready. Me, being confused as ever, just stood there awkwardly till my brother informed me of the situation.

"Phantom, you need to pack clothes and stuff. We're going to Asheville. Duh." He shook his head. "And don't forget your wolf too!" He added before walking away.

I had totally forgotten about Convel. (A/N: no I'm serious. I forgot about him.) He must still be sleeping upstairs.

I flew upstairs and looked for my familiar to inform him on what's going on. I found him in my room, still asleep.

"Convel you lazy wolf, get up. We have a mission in North Carolina," I told him, shaking the halfa wolf lightly with my foot.

'You know, you could have remembered me earlier and I wouldn't be so tired.'

"Well sorry. I had a lot on my mind," I defended.

'Yeah, like your new boyfriend.'

"Exactly, and school." I told him without hesitation, "now get up and get whatever you need!"

'Alright, alright.'

He got up and trotted out the door. I sighed and grabbed my backpack. After dumping all my school crap out of it, I went to my closet and dresser to grab some shirts and stuff.

I neatly folded my clothes, something I learned from Alfred, and put them in my bag. With some room left I decided that I'd probably need my phone and charger, and some extra shoes, and a pair of prescription sunglasses. Since I probably wouldn't be able to be Phantom the whole time. Of course they had to be prescription glasses cause im blind as fuck. Thanks Maddie and Jack!

I double checked my bag before adding some earbuds, my extra pair of glasses, and a hair brush.

"Well that should do it," I told myself out loud, while slinging the bag on my shoulders.

When I walked out of the room I saw Dick dressed in normal clothes with a similar backpack full of clothes and other necessities. I turned and saw that the others had suitcases full of stuff. Not small cases, but huge ones. Except Conner, who just had a small duffle bag that looked like it was barely half full.

I gawked at them while Dick just laughed at me and said, "They always over pack."

Which was followed by Wally yelling from down the hall, "Better to over pack than under pack!"

Dick chuckled, looked over at me and said,"You're going to have to change forms, buy make sure you still hide your identity."

I nodded my head and went back to my room and closed the door. I went back to human form, changed clothes, and put on some sunglasses to hide my identity.

When I walked out, everybody except Wally and Dick were staring at me. Well Conner was just staring and smiling, so he doesn't count.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing, we just didn't know you could shape shift," Artemis answered.

"Sure. Let's go with that," I joked. They looked at me confused, but Dick clarified.

"Well, it's not exactly shape shifting. He has two forms, ghost and human. That's his human form," Dick explained.

They nodded their heads and carried on either packing or making their way to the docks.

I'm lazy. He put his crap In the ship and so did Convel and the others

(On the ship)

I sat down in the extra seat, that coincidentally placed next to Conner, while Convel decided to sit next to Megan. I looked over at her, she was driving, and smiled at her. She smiled back at me with a mischievous look in her eye, and winked.

Megan and Conner dated for a while last year, but broke up because Conner was confused. He'd only been created a few months before they started dating, so she understood.

The ride was only going to be an hour or two long so we decided that we should sleep for most of it. (A/N: it's 1 hour and 34 minutes by plane from Rhode island to Detroit so I'm just guessing)

Conner and I talked about random stuff for a while. Then we ended up talking about my brother.

"I bet you $30 Wally and Dick will end up together within a day," he bet.

"Okay, and I bet you that they've secretly been dating since we kissed."

"Deal," we both shook hands.

I laid my head on his lap and it was silent for a moment.

"Conner? What are we?" I asked quietly, looking up at him.

"Boyfriend's. I thought we made that clear?" He asked, tilting his head.

"No..."

"Oh," he blushed, "well then do you want to be?"

"Well duh!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air, still laying my head on his lap.

"Good," he kissed me.

After that we laid there for a while. I guess we feel asleep cause the next thing I know somebody's shaking me.

"Phantom, wake up. We're here," someone said, shaking me. Well instincts kicked and I went to defend myself.

I jumped up not noticing to see that I had Megan's arm twisted behind her back.

When I realized what I was doing I quickly jumped back and let go. "I'm so sorry, I didn't." She stopped me.

"It's fine," she smiled warmly. I sighed in relief and nodded. She walked away as I turned to Conner, who gave me a comforting hug.

"I really didn't mean too," I started to tear up, "I've gotten better. I really have."

"Hey," he pushed me back so he could see my face, "it's fine. You're doing so much better. You don't have to apologize, you've gone through so much." He wiped my tear with his thumb, and pulled me back into a tight hug.

We stayed like that for a minute or two before I pulled away. "We better catch up with the others," I suggested to him. He nodded and grabbed both of our bags.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeves and looked at my boyfriend. "I got your shirt all wet," I pointed to his chest, laughing a little. He looked down and laughed with me.

When we got of the ship I noticed that we weren't in the city. It was a field.

"We're just outside the city. I can't just turn the ship into a car, and people aren't used to seeing an unusual ship land Infront of a hotel," Megan explained, now disguised as a human teenage girl.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked them.

"Well it is to far to walk," Kaldur paused before asking,"does anybody have a cell phone?"

"I do," Wally, Dick, and I said simultaneously, holding them up.

We ended up calling an Uber, which took two cars for all seven of us. The drivers weren't happy at first, because they had to drive out so far, but we offered them extra, plus tip.

TimeskipTaSeTtHeRaInBoW

The hotel rooms we bought for the night was amazing. Of course Dick didn't trust me to share a room with Conner, so now im his roommate.

I don't mind it though, because he's my brother and I want to know if he and Wally are dating.

Poor Kaldur has to share a room with Wally, because Conner refused to. And Artemis and Megan are sharing a room.

"So, Conner and I are official now," I told my brother as we unpacking.

"That's good. I'm happy for you," he smiled at me, walking over to shut the door.

"So when are you going to grow a pair and ask out Wally?" I asked him abruptly. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, that your either already dating or you both are just too dumb to realize you like each other."

He coughed a little before saying, "We, uh, are already dating. Since you and Conner did actually."

"I knew it," I whispered under my breath.

"What?" He cocked his head slightly.

"Nothing, I'm going to Conners room! Bye!" I declared, running out of the room.


	26. Chapter 24

"Conner, it's me open up," I said as I knocked on the door of my boyfriend's hotel room door. I heard bed springs from the other side of the door, then foot steps.

He opened the door and grabbed my hand, pulling me inside his room. He shut the door behind me and offered me a seat, so naturally I sat in the middle of his bed next to my familiar who somehow ended up in his room.

"I won," I told him with a devilish smile on my face.

"What do you mean?" He asked sitting on the bed across from me.

"Dick and Wally. They've been together since the night we kissed." I stuck out my hand ready for him to give me the money.

"You don't win that easy Mr.Greyson," he winked at me, "I have to hear it straight from their mouths."

I looked at him in the eyes for a moment before laughing. "Pfft! 'Straight'! Yeah right!" (A/N: I had to...dammit **Neo!)**

He looked at me for a second before getting the joke and joining me.

"No,but seriously. He told me." He sighed and reached for his wallet.

"I didn't think you'd actually be right!" He mumbled pulling out a twenty. "This is all I have," he said shamefully.

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to make up for it then won't you?" I asked him flirtatiously. He started to blush, which caused me to laugh.

"I'm only joking," I chuckled, "well sort of." I leaned over to kiss him, which lasted a lot longer than I expected.

We pulled away just in time for Dick to barge threw the door, despite it have been locked.

"Guys! We've spotted them at the center of town, but there's a parade going on. It might be hard to blend in and find them," Dick paused for a second then smiled.

"Are you sure we blend in? I feel like an idiot," Conner said shifting uncomfortably.

"You look perfect," I completed as I stood on my toes to kiss his cheek.

"No, no I agree with Conner. I feel stupid," my twin brother sighed, playing with the bow tie around his neck.

"This was literally your idea," I deadpanned. He sighed in defeat and turn to his boyfriend to adjust his clothes.

"Why do we need to do this again?" Conner whined.

"So we can blend in. Am I seriously the only one excited for this?" I asked.

"Danny, if your so excited, than why are you the only one wearing a hoodie and blue jeans?" Dick asked as he looked away from Wally.

"Because I wouldn't be caught dead in that, and only the performers dress like that anyways," I gestured to their sparkly outfits, "you look like you just walked through a group of kindergartners."

Wally chuckled and said, "Well I can't wait to go to the music festival, I've never been to one before."

"None of us have, but we aren't here for fun. We have a mission," Dick said looking at me sternly.

"Okay! Okay!" I said holding my hands up, "but I can't take you seriously in that outfit."

He pinched the bridge of his noes, "Fine, we'll get into normal civilian clothes."

"Oh thank God," I muttered quietly.

"Oh God, this music is horrible!" I covered my ears and yelled over the catastrophe they call 'music'.

"Oh it's not that bad!" Wally called out from behind me, he was swaying to the music. I glared at him and grabbed Conners hand. He looked like he was in pain. I guess were his super hearing is better than mine, it would probably be more painful.

"Come on let's go get some popcorn or something," I suggested. They nodded their heads and followed me through the crowd. Dick and Wally walked to a small diner that was having a buffet on sale.

I lead Conner, who I was still holding hands with, to the furthest booth from the stage. It was pretty far and had hot drinks so that was a plus.

"Two French vanilla's, whip cream on mine please," I told the girl behind the counter, who was probably about sixteen or seventeen.

"Comin' right up," she said sweetly, with a slight southern accent. She turned around and started on our drinks.

"So," I turned to my boyfriend, "are you okay? You looked like you were in pain back there."

"I'm fine," he answered quietly, "just a migraine." I nodded my head and squeezed his hand tighter snuggling into him. I didn't mind the cold anymore, because of my ice core, but it was nice to feel my boyfriend's warmth.

"Damn it!" The girl behind the counter hissed, "I told that bastard to update the machine! Did he listen? No!" Just then an older man, his forties probably, came out from the trailer, that sat behind the booth.

"You lazy bitch! Can't you do anything right?" He screeched at her, clearly not paying attention that they had customers. She looked like she wanted to shrink up into a tiny ball and escape, I know the feeling, but what surprised me is what she did next.

"Well if you'd listen to people instead of being such an arrogant prick, maybe, just maybe, things like this wouldn't happen!" She yelled at him, standing taller and pointing at the broken coffee machine and chocolate covered apron.

"Why you little!" He pulled his fist back, and the girl flinched. This definitely wasn't the first time this has happened.

Conner reached over the counter and grabbed his arm, "Excuse me sir, but I don't think that's the way to treat your daughter."

"That bitch isn't my daughter, I'm only stuck with her 'cause her mom died on me and her dad disappeared," he said before looking between Conner and me, who were still holding hands, and spitting at us, "fags." (A/N: I'm so sorry it was for the purpose of this book. I hate that word with passion and I almost didn't write it. My step dad used to say it to my sister all the time...I wanted to snap his neck)

I was about to say something when a fist came out of nowhere, and hit him square in the jaw. "Asshole," the girl said shaking her hand. He fell to the ground, knocked out. "Thank you, so much,'' she said holding out her hand, "name's Haley."

"I'm Danny and that's my boyfriend Conner," I said shaking her hand.

"I'm sorry the coffee machine broke, but I make a mean hot chocolate. Is that okay?" She asked us, completely ignoring that man passed out on the frozen ground.

"Yeah that's fine, but you don't have too. I mean there is a man passed out on the ground."

"Pfft, he can wait," she snickered.

Fifteen minutes later we were leaving with our hot chocolates, free of charge, and Haley's phone number.

"Call me if you're ever in town again" was all she had said and then she picked up the man and walked to the medical booth.

"Well that was weird," I told Conner.

"What?" He asked, turning his head and looking down at me.

"She said 'next time to in town' implying that we didn't live here," I told him as we were walking.

"Well people do come from different places to see these things," he shrugged sipping his chocolate.

"Maybe, but do you think a normal sixteen year old girl could pick up a full grown man of his size?" I asked him quietly.

"Hmm, probably not. Maybe she's a meta. It's not common here, but it's possible," Conner suggested.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid," I sighed.

"Well you do have a right to be, we are here to find the people that, well. Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, not mentioning my whereabouts from the previous three years.

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a drink of of my hot chocolate.

"I mean that seem oddly care free and happy to be here for the the reason we are," he tried again.

I sighed, " I've been acting all happy and cheerful for Dick's sake, but I'm really scared," I told him honestly. "I didn't want to leave Convel back at the hotel because I have the horrible feeling and and honestly terrified. Why do they want me to see them again? To relive the pain and suffering? I don't want revenge!" I started crying and hyperventilating. "I just wanted to stay back at the mountain with you! What if I get kidnapped again?" I finished, while Conner pulled me into a hug.

"I won't let that happen. I'd rather die than let them take you again," he whispered to me.

"I don't want to go back!" I sobbed.

"Ssh, it's okay. I promise, you won't," he promised as he stroked my hair. We stayed like that for a while, people would just pass by us as if they weren't seeing a person balling their eyes out.

"I didn't mean to get your shirt wet, again," I told him as I reajusted my glasses and wiped away the left over tears.

He chuckled and put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him, "It's fine."

"Let's go meet up with the lovebirds," I told him as we started walking in the direction my brother had left in.

"Guys! We left you alone for barely an hour and you already got into a fight?" Dick asked, flailing his arms around.

"Well technically, the girl punched him," I defended.

"Ugh, you're hopeless Danny," Dick face palmed.

"I know!" I exclaimed cheerfully. We continued walking down the path, looking in alleyways, and tried not to be suspicious.

Finally after what felt like forever, Conner stopped and said, "I think I hear something."

I paused for a moment before I heard voices coming from the alert beside us. "Me too."


	27. Chapter 25

(Danny/Phantom POV)

"Wait, what is it?" Dick asked quietly.

"Voices, in there," I pointed to the dark alley, "they're saying something about a partnership."

"You sure?" Wally asked.

"I hear it too," Conner told him, "they're angry about someth- oh no." His face fell.

"Who's 'Klarion'? They seem really scared of them," I asked. Their faces dropped.

"Not him again!" Wally whinned. Dick sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Let's go get the others, and quickly. We don't know how long they'll stay in one place," Dick suggested, lifting his head back up. We nodded and took off down the road towards our teammates.

We didn't use our powers so we didn't look suspicious, or give away anything, but eventually we made it to the rooftop where Artemis, Megan, and Kaldur were hiding out on.

"He's what?!" Artemis exclaimed, "I thought we sent him back during the splitting dimensions incident!" (A/N:I don't remember what season that was on but let's pretend it already happened, in case it didn't)

"Well I guess not, if he's back," Dick sighed, shaking his head.

Everybody was so enraged about this , especially Wally, who was muttering things like "stupid witch, demon boy and his stupid familiar. At least Convel's cool!" under his breath, but I was just confused.

"Wait. Who's Klarion? Why are you guys so pissed? Nobody's explaining anything to me!" I yelled frustratedly. They dropped their conversations and looked at me.

"Klarion is the lord of Chaos. We had a run in with him last year, twice actually, and he split the world into two dimensions the second time. He's got a familiar but unlike you its the only thing that keeps him on Earth," Dick explained quickly.

I silently mouthed, "oh," and nodded my head. "So he's powerful?" I asked.

"Along with being annoying," Wally muttered.

I looked over at Conner, "You're being awfully quiet." He shrugged and looked down at the grown, shifting from side to side.

"I just have a really bad feeling," he mumbled, still looking down with his hands behind his back.

"About what?" I asked him quietly, so nobody else would hear us.

"I don't know exactly, but the want you near me," he decided pulling me into his side, with his arm around my shoulders.

"I can take care of myself you know," I glared up at him with fake annoyance. Now everybody was starting at us with worried expressions.

His face was blank for a moment before he smiled and said, "I know. I just worry." I smiled at him and turned to the rest of the group.

Clapping my hands loudly , I asked, "So what's the plan?"

"That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard," Dick sighed and shook his head at his boyfriend, who kept suggesting that we drop a piano on the guy.

"Even if we could manage that, how in the flying fuck are we going to make him stay still, and manage to get a piano?" My twin argued to his boyfriend with annoyance.

"I guess I didn't think that far," the speedster admitted sheepishly. Dick sighed and shook his head. Then all eyes turned to me.

"What? Don't look at me! I'm just a small, confused child!" I joked.

"Trust us, we know."

"Heyyy, that was rude," I pouted.

"But it's true, you have to admit," Wally said with a sly smile. Being the mature person I am, I stuck my tongue out at him.

Wally and Dick gasped, "How dare you!" They both said. We all started laughing and joking around before being pulled back to reality.

"Guys we're getting off task!" Conner shouted, making me jump.

The group muttered chorus of _Sorry_ 's, and we continued to discuss our plans for catching these guys.

 **Ugh I'm so tired, but I'm trying to catch this up (My Wattpad account is all the way to Chapter 33 I believe) But it will be done! Anyways if you have any questions I'll try to help out! ~Neo**


	28. ANNOUNCEMENT!

So I'm Rewriting this fic on wattpad which is why i havent updated on here, but ill be posting the rest of this story later and the new one will be a diffrent book but with the same name. I'll also be posting the new story on Tuesdays and Thursdays but im waiting until I have about 10 chapters writen already (im only on Chapter 3).

So be looking out for that! Anyways thats all I wanted to say! Have a great week3

~N


	29. Update!

Hi guys! This story was garbage so i rewrote it. Im going to post every Sunday (hopefully) and it'll be in a different book so hopefully you enjoy!

~N


End file.
